Painted With Roses and Thorns
by Evelyn Allison
Summary: This isn't really a get together, but its still great I think. I'm not really good at summeries, so decide for yourself! R&R!


Hey all! I'm back with my first song fic. It's based off the song "Atlanta" by the Stone Temple Pilots. Now to do something different from other song fics, I'm making this one very sad, and it's not going to end up like you expect. So if you're not the person who likes sad thing, then I suggest you don't read this. You're reading this on your own free will, so don't complain at me about it later if you decide to read it anyway and you don't like sad stuff. But honestly I think everyone could use a change of pace from all the 'sunshine' fics. Now please don't get me wrong. I love kawaii romance fics that end up 'happily-ever-after' just as much as the next person, so don't think that I'm putting them down or anything. But I just wanted a change of pace, so I decided to do something out of the ordinary. And this is a romance, it's just sad, and, like I said before, doesn't end up like you would think. But if a lot of people will read it and say that I need to write a sequel that's happy and that ends in a 'happily-ever-after' way, I will. But ONLY if I get enough e-mail saying that it needs one. Ok, well here it goes with the standard disclaimers.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, OR THE STONE TEMPLE PILOTS SONG "Atlanta" EITHER. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I DON'T THINK MY MIND WILL BE ABLE TO TAKE IT!

Rated: Probably PG. for drama.

Darien's POV

I walked down the street, slowly letting the cold rain chill me to the bone. 'Damn you Chiba,' I cursed myself… again! 'You know you need her. Why can't you just tell her?' I sighed and let my eyes drift to the pavement under my feet.

It was late fall and the air was cooling off fast, making the rain running down my face that much colder. Not to mention that it was late, so I was deliriously sad with visions of my Meatball Head flooding my already weary brain.

I looked up again and saw my goal. "Crown Arcade." I muttered incoherently. I held my eyes closed tightly. 'What if she's here? I don't think I can face her.'

I came to a stop before turning into the Arcade and just stood there, letting the rain flow through me. Letting my pain drift out. I leaned against the wall outside and sank down to the wet, hard sidewalk and sat there, thinking of her.

She waits for me

My love is unusual

It's painted with roses and thorns

With her I'm complete

"Oh Serena" I thought out loud. "I'm so sorry, so sorry." My eyes drifted around the sidewalk, not really looking anywhere, just wishing, and wishing that I could take it all back.

She lives by the wall and waits by the door

She walks in the sun to me

She lives by the wall and waits by the door

She walks in the sun to me

Flashback. 3rd person's POV

Darien sat on the bar stool, looking down at the counter and sipping his coffee. He studied the countertop thoroughly, examining his face in it.

'Serena, am I good enough? Am I good enough for all your warmth and kindness? Am I good enough for you?' Andrew came up to him silently and looked at him with obvious sadness for his depressed friend.

He came around the counter and sat next to him. Darien looked at him briefly before returning his absent gaze to the counter. Andrew leaned down to be at eye level with the hunched over Darien.

He sighed for his friend and put his arm around his shoulders. "Darien" He whispered. "You can't keep letting her get to you like this." Darien looked back up at Andrew. He smiled sadly. "If only you knew." Darien shook his head sadly.

"You don't know what it's like, Andrew." He paused to sigh. "I see her everyday. Everyday I love her more and more and she doesn't even know. She'll never know. All she can do is hate me. That's all she _will_ do."

Serena had entered the arcade quieter than usual and heard them talking.

"She'll never love me the way I love her." Serena froze. 'No,' She thought shocked. 'He loves someone. No!' Her eyes filled with silent tears.

"Darien" Andrew watched his friend sadly and tried to reassure him. "She'll never know. She'll never know if you don't tell her." Andrew pulled his arm off of his friend and stood up. "You're coffee's cold. I'll get you more." Darien shook his head. "No Andy. Cocoa, please."

Andrew walked back around the counter and his eyes grew wide. He turned his back to her quickly and started making Darien's cocoa. She watched Darien from behind. She walked up behind him silently. Darien listened to the rain outside and listened to its rhythms. He sighed heavily and stared back at the counter.

It goes to my head so carefully

Memories of candles and incense

And all these things, remember these?

Serena silently panicked. As she grew closer to him with each step she could here him muttering. 'He's really that much in love with someone.' She reached her arm out to him from behind.

Darien felt her there. He knew it was she. He knew her smell, her feeling of warmth and radiance. He knew her. He turned around on the barstool before she touched him. He looked at her with her arm still extended. He looked her in the eyes with sadness radiating off of him.

Both their eyes were filled with tears now. She pulled her arm away and held it across her chest. 'He's so sad. I can feel it.' He stood up, still looking her in the eyes.

He started to move towards her, step by step, never taking his eyes away from hers. They were so close that they were touching. He couldn't stand being so close to her. He put his hand on her small shoulder.

She trembled at his touch and backed away.

His sadness changed to shock and quickly into anger. His face grew stiff and rigid. He glared at her, and pushed her away even further.

Andrew turned around and saw them. 'Oh no.' Andrew shook his head and turned it to the floor, squeezing his eyes shut. 'Darien don't mess this up. Pease. This could be your only chance.'

Darien cast hard eyes on his Meatball Head. He leaned close to her and whispered ever so calm and sincerely"I wish I'd never have met you." He pushed past her and left, the glare still on his face as tears rolled down his cheeks.

As he walked out the door, he could hear her dissolve into quiet sobs. Andrew grimaced at what Darien had done. Andrew whispered, still holding Darien's cocoa"Sorry buddy, but I don't know how you're going to get out of this one." And with that he poured Darien's hopes, and the cocoa down the drain.

She lives by the wall and waits by the door

She walks in the sun to me

She lives by the wall and waits by the door

She walks in the sun to me

End Flashback. Darien's POV

I sat there on the cold sidewalk as people with umbrellas, or papers, over their heads scurried by me, not noticing that I was there. Just like my life's always been. I was never noticed. I lived in the shadows. I lived away from everyone else. Secluded. Alone.

I tilted my head up to the sky and hoped that the rain would wash me away and carry me off with it. Then I saw her. She was about to walk into the arcade. Her hair was wet and dragging on the dirty ground. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

She caught my gaze and stopped dead in her tracks. I suddenly couldn't hold back my tears anymore. Right there, sitting on the ground, soaking wet and chilled to the bone, I started crying loud, wracking sobs, for the first time in my life.

She just stared at me, like a dear caught in the headlights. I wanted to crawl to her on my knees and hug her and cry into her stomach, but she suddenly glared at me and started to walk past. Right then is when I decided.

She stopped when she was in front of me and turned. She stood above me, towering over, staring at me with sad eyes. I closed my eyes, not caring anymore if she saw me in my weakest state.

She knelt down to me and put her hand on my shoulder as I had done to her not more than 4 hours ago. I opened my eyes, looking at her. She looked me back in the eyes, not blinking, just staring coldly at me.

I, not being able to resist anymore, put my wet, cold hand on her face. She still glared. I put my hand over her eyes and she took her hand off me. I leaned in closer and lightly kissed her. I took my hand away, and stood up. She rose back to her feet and I turned my back to her.

"Meatball Head. My Meatball Head. I love you." I tried not to choke on the sobs pushing their way out of me. I started to walk away and I heard her call out to me. I tilted my head to the ground and kept walking, never looking back.

It goes to my head so carefully

Memories of candles and incense

And all of these things, remember these?

She lives by the wall and waits by the door

She walks in the sun to me

She lives by the wall and waits by the door

She walks in the sun to me

She comforts me when the candles blow out

The cake has grown mold, but the memories are sweet

The laughter's all gone but the memories are mine

She lives by the wall and waits by the door

She walks in the sun to me

Aaaaaaand I'm spent! Ok so it's done. Tell me what you think.

Eve


End file.
